The Chloe Beale A-Z of Alcohol'
by mwazow3510
Summary: Chloe Beale gets drunk. Often. So the Bellas have taken it upon themselves to note down every single thing she does when drunk. Stories vary from humour, to serious, to romantic/ Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Been toying with this idea for a while and have a few chapters written. Going to see how the first 2 go down. Hopefully the concept of what I'm trying to do will become clear! Enjoy..**_

"It's done!" screamed Fat Amy as she crashed into the kitchen. "After last night, 'The Chloe Beale, A-Z of alcohol' is complete!"

The rest of the Bellas cheered and high fived, clearly elated at the news. Emily just raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What's the Chloe Beale A-Z of alcohol?" she questioned, hint of embarrassment in her voice, upset that she did not just yet understand all the inside jokes the Bellas had formed over the years.

"Oh my god dude. The Chloe Beale A-Z of alcohol is the greatest achievement of the Bellas." 

"Um. I'm pretty sure that was our world title." Cynthia-Rose stated.

"Beca. Seriously. It is not that important. In fact Legacy, it's nothing. Just a stupid joke Beca, Fat Amy and Aubrey started."

"Aw Red. That's cute you don't believe we've done this."

"Done what?" questioned Emily, eager to be let in on the joke.

"In the six years she's been here, we've managed to obtain a drunken story for every letter of the alphabet that Chloe has somehow been involved in or started. She gets herself in some- interesting- situations." Aubrey, who was visiting the Bellas for a weekend, seeing if the bond had lasted after their world title win, explained.

"It is a masterpiece that we've been logging since I first got drunk with Chloe and she ended up wrestling the Barden mascot. I was pretty out of it too, so wrote it down to be able to remember it the next morning and it just progressed from there. Every time Red did something stupid when drunk, in the book it went." Beca chimed in.

"And somehow these stories are more important than the story about that time I was kidnapped and held at ransom for tacos in Mexico" sighed Flo.

"Get your jammies on and get comfy Bellas. It's story time." Fat Amy announced as she sat down in the middle of the sofa circle, parading around a leather notebook.

"I'm just going to go and-" 

"Oh hell no Beale. You sit your arse down on Shawshank's lap and you do not move until all twenty-six stories have been heard. Or I'll prove to you I'm the best wallaby wrestler in Australia. With toenails. Let's go Pitches."


	2. Chapter 2

A is for Acrobatics

"Chloe. Stop."

Chloe simply smirked at Aubrey before throwing another tequila shot down her throat and skipped away. Aubrey had lost count at the amount of tequila Chloe had consumed that night. She grimaced. Chloe Beale and tequila did not mix well. Trying to control her on tequila was like trying control an excitable puppy. A puppy who had the attention span of a 2 year old. And had taken drugs. Safe to say- it was a difficult task. The redhead had a tendency to wander and Aubrey often found her with her arms draped around a stranger's neck or twerking against a terrified looking Legacy. At least those were never as bad as the time she found her in the Bella household kitchen, attempting to wedge herself in the fridge. Not even Chloe herself had been able to explain that one.

"Chloe Marie Beale. You're a fucking liability." Aubrey cursed under her breath. She weaved her way in and out of bodies in the Bella house, drunk and enjoying the party. She was on a mission to find her best friend before she ended up having to save her from some inevitable situation.

Suddenly, she heard a shriek of laughter from Ashley and Jessica's room. As she walked through the door, she could see Ashley and Jessica, Fat Amy, Beca, Stacey and CR all laughing and cheering Chloe on. Chloe herself, was dancing around the middle of the room in a blonde wig, singing at the top of her lungs.

"Look at me, I'm Aubrey P. I'm lousy with virginity. Won't go to bed until I'm legally wed…"

The Bella's laughter was uncontrollable as Chloe was clearly recreating the film they had watched the other night together, using her best friend as a target. Chloe spotted Aubrey in the doorway and waved, before turning back to her captive audience. She began singing again, attempting to carry on with the song she had been previously singing but using her own lyrics.

"Only not lousy with virginity because she fucked Stacey."

The Bellas all gasped as they looked at Aubrey who had the face of a rabbit caught in headlights and was slowly burning red, and then to Stacey who had lost her battle with trying to contain her laughter. There was a brief pause, as they all processed what they had heard.

"I did not see that one coming." CR shook her head, incredulous that her uptight ex-captain had been in Stacey's bed before she had.

"I don't think Posen ever saw herself coming with Stacey, if you know what I mean."

"Yes. Thank you Fat Amy. Moving on."

"Nah, that's impressive Posen. Very impressive."

"Not as impressive as this! Watch." All of the heads in the room turned back to Chloe whose performance had been forgotten after her revelation. She had climbed onto the balcony through the doors in the room and which over-looked the garden. The party was in full swing outside, there were Barden students dancing and drinking, paying no attention to Chloe who had climbed over the balcony and was resting on the ledge.

"I used to be a gymnast. Watch me… acrobat." She slurred as she jumped off the balcony and fell straight into the bushes below.

The girls screamed after her, some running to the balcony, leaning over to see if Chloe was okay and the others, running outside to help her.

When they approached they saw Chloe doubled over with laughter, as other guests around her simply stared at the commotion, too drunk to be aware.

"Oh my god, Chloe. Are you okay?" 

"Are you hurt?" 

"Who the fuck let you drink tequila?"

"Do you need ice?"

"I'm fine. Where's my Olympic medal pitches?" giggled Chloe, as she lay flat on her back, in the bushes, hair tangled around her face and branches sticking in to some more, intimate areas.

"Fat Amy? Grab the book."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, some chapters will be longer than others and this is a pretty hefty one! But our beloved Bechloe cannot be condensed to so few words- they need recognition! Enjoy..**_

B is for Beca

Fat Amy's birthday party was in full swing- the Bellas and their party guests were all drunk and there were half-naked strippers dancing around the pool- strippers that Fat Amy had hired for herself, as she wanted men with 'real Australian meat on their bones and not some American dingo'. It was nearly 4am and they had begun drinking around 7pm- safe to say everyone was pretty out of it but they were all enjoying themselves. Except for Chloe.

She had sneaked away from the party and made her way upstairs and leant over the banister; over-looking the party, going on below. She was sick at the sight of Beca draping herself around Jesse's neck and dancing up against him. It was upsetting to see and she was emotional- something which was perpetuated by the insane amount of alcohol she had consumed. Beca and Jesse had been in a funny place the past few months and as much as Chloe had tried to get to the bottom of what was happening, Beca had not said a single thing to her about the situation, instead turning her attention to Bella rehearsals and new mash ups. Chloe had hoped they were on the verge of breaking up but it looked as if they had resolved their issues. She began crying, tears spilling into her half-full red solo cup, dissipating into her vodka.

"Okay. What's the cause of this one?" sighed Aubrey, as she stood next to the redhead, leaning over the balcony with her.

"What?" Chloe, sniffed, quietly.

"What's the cause of this 'Overly-Emotional-Drunk-Chloe-Breakdown'?" Aubrey questioned, using her hands to imitate writing a sign in the air. "I'd like to refer you to the last one you had at Stacie's birthday party. 3:43am. I had to console you for an hour because, and wait for it. We ran out of potato chips."

Chloe manged a half smile and giggled to herself. "That was a really distressing time for me." she smirked sarcastically, before sighing and looking down into her cup, hesitating slightly. "You know the potato chips were a metaphor for Tom right? He'd just broken up with me and even though I was gonna do the same to him, it was still upsetting."

"Yeah, I'd figured that one out." smiled Aubrey as she put her arm around Chloe and hugged her tight. "So, what is it this time? Are your potato chips being dunked in the wrong dip?" she winked at Chloe before she gestured to where Beca and Jesse were stood, wrapped in a tight embrace.

Chloe burst into tears all over again. "I just think, that dip is not right for that perfect potato chip. That dip isn't deserving. That dip doesn't compliment her, doesn't support her, and doesn't look right with her. You know? That potato chip should try another kind of dip. Another kind of dip that is completely and utterly in love with her. Another kind of dip that took a while to realise these feelings she had, were more than friendship. Another kind of dip that also realises it may be too late to tell the potato chip she should be dunked in her."

"Chloe. Look at me." Aubrey waited until Chloe had wiped her eyes and made eye contact with her best friend. "Go and tell the potato chip how you feel. She may not reciprocate those feelings or she might tell you she feels the exact same way. You never know unless you try. Plus, saying it out loud to her will make you feel better and you can learn to deal with these feelings out in the open, rather than struggling on your own. Go be the Chloe Beale I know and make a speech or romantic gesture. Go and get your potato chip Beale."

Chloe thought for a moment, processing what Aubrey had said to her, before a grin spread from ear to ear. She leapt away from the balcony, kissed Aubrey on the cheek, shouted a 'thank you' and ran downstairs.

"Hey Red, I got your text saying you wanted to- what the fuck?" Beca was cut off as she walked into Chloe's bedroom and was greeted with the sight of Chloe stood on the other side of the door, holding a bag of potato chips and two pots of different dip.

"I wanted you to eat potato chips with me."

"Chlo. If we wanted to eat those, there's a bowl full of them downstairs. I mean we're running low on guacamole, since Lily decided she was going to use it as a mixer for her vodka but that's another-"

"Beca. Shush. I know we could go downstairs, but there's a story that comes with these potato chips and I need you to listen carefully. I know you're drunk and so am I but I can sober up for this." Chloe took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you. I have been ever since you walked up to 'Bree and I at the activities fair. It's just taken me a long time to realise and accept these feelings. I know you're with Jesse but I need to know if any part of you feels the same or whatever. You know we're more than best friends. We flirt, we finish each other sentences, we are a married couple in some sense and the sexual tension between us is undeniable and so, so hot."

Beca opened her mouth ready to say something before Chloe shushed her once again.

"You have a choice Mitchell. This salsa is me. This sour cream is Jesse." she held out the bowls to Beca. "The potato chip is you. Now, dip."

Beca picked a chip out of the bowl which Chloe had sat on her desk before her speech. She looked at Chloe, before looking at the dips in each of her hands and slowly walked towards her. She looked at Chloe again and winked before dunking her potato chip in the salsa. Chloe grinned, uncontrollably.

"Red. I've been wanting to dip my chip in your salsa for a long time." she smirked before grabbing Chloe and pulling her towards her, locking their lips together. Chloe dropped both bowls of dip on the floor, splashing salsa and sour cream all over herself and Beca, the floor, the walls and her bed. She wrapped her arms around Beca and savoured every moment of their kiss before they broke apart.

"My feelings for you is what Jesse and I have been fighting about the past few months. I love you as way more than a best friend and he noticed. I shouldn't wear such tight jeans. He maybe wouldn't have noticed my toner every time I was around you then." winked Beca. "Tonight was make or break for us as a couple, and now knowing that you feel the same, I know which dip I want to eat. In more ways than one." she laughed, before winking a Chloe again. They looked at each other, content. Beca put her hand in Chloe's hair, ready to pull her in for another kiss before pulling it out again, her hand covered in sour cream. They broke apart and laughed, taking in the state of themselves and Chloe's room.

"This is going to be a nightmare to clean up. Fuck. There's sour cream all over my Russian Lit notes."

"Just shut up and kiss me again Red." Beca pulled her back in for another kiss, before breaking them apart again. "Although. You know this is going in the book right? Drunk Chloe confesses her love for me with potato chips. 'B' for Beca, yeah?" she laughed, kissing Chloe before she could protest about the 'A-Z'.


	4. Chapter 4

C is for Cat.

Beca was woken up by the sound of the rest of the Bellas coming noisily back into the house. It had been a usual Wednesday night for them- going to a karaoke bar before getting ridiculously drunk and hitting all the clubs and bars in town, getting in early Thursday morning. Beca had skipped this night as she was needed in the recording studio at 9am sharp and didn't think her boss would be too impressed with her coming into work still drunk, smelling of booze and nearly sick every time she moved… again. She rolled over in bed and grabbed her phone off the table, seeing if Chloe had drunkenly text her. Her girlfriend's drunk texts were usually nothing short of hilarious. Mostly incomprehensible but still, hilarious. Seeing her inbox was disappointingly empty, she settled back down to sleep again, knowing Chloe would be with the rest of the Bellas who usually had a habit of continuing the party in the kitchen.

A short while later, she was stirred again by Chloe crawling into bed next to her. She felt the sloppy, drunk kiss on her forehead come from the redhead, who whispered the she loved her before cuddling up next to her. She smiled to herself before pausing. She could feel something moving on her chest. Chloe's hands were nowhere near her boobs- for once- so she was rather startled. She peeked over the duvet to see a cat, sat upright, staring back at her.

"What the fuck?" she questioned out loud from the surprise.

"Don't disturb Henry please." she heard Chloe slur from under the covers.

"Who is Henry exactly?"  
"Our cat."

"Chlo. We don't own a cat."

"Well we do now."

"Chloe. Baby. Where did you get the cat from?"

Chloe hesitated slightly. If Beca wasn't so concerned about the cat, she would usually find Chloe, slurring her words, half asleep and still drunk incredibly funny and cute.

"I found it." came the response eventually.

"Where?"

"Outside on the road. I fed him and he followed me. So then I picked him up and carried him back." By this point Chloe had sat up in bed, wide awake and was cradling 'Henry' to her chest. The cat, clearly enjoying all the attention was purring loudly. Beca reached for its collar.

"Okay. Well you know we have to return 'Cookies' right?"

"Cookies? No wonder the poor cat looked so sad. What kind of name is that?" Chloe pouted at Beca. "Please can we keep him?"

"No."  
"But-"  
"Chloe. No. We've got to get him back to where you found him."

She got out of bed and pulled on a hoodie and her shoes before doing the same for Chloe, who was in no state to dress herself. She gently took 'Henry' from Chloe's arms and cuddled him close.

"See. You like cats. Therefore we should keep him."

"Chlo, I never said I didn't like cats." Beca laughed. "I'm just not totally down with the idea of kidnapping someone else's." 

Chloe giggled to herself. "You mean, cat-napping someone else's."

"Wow. You loser." laughed Beca, along with Chloe. "But yeah. I'm not down with cat-napping. So we need to go return him."

Chloe sighed. Thoughts about cat-napping and moral decisions clearly going through her head. "Okay. But I get to hold him." 

An hour or so after they left, Chloe and Beca returned without Henry. It had taken them ages to track down where Chloe had got Henry from, the situation not being helped by the fact Chloe was still drunk and Beca had to hold her up for most of the journey. Beca had managed to track down the correct street by following the trail of food that was left from the Bella's house with Chloe laughing to herself because she now knew the mystery behind Emily's missing fries. They had said goodbye to Henry and slowly walked back to the house.

As they got into bed, Beca pulled a book out of her desk drawer. She grabbed a pen and settled down next to Chloe.

"Don't you dare." Chloe laughed as she glanced at the book, recognising that leather notebook anywhere. "This is not going in the A-Z."

"Oh hell yeah it is. Now the only question is; do I file it under 'H' for Henry or 'C' for cat?"

"How about 'F' for fuck yourself?" Chloe joked. At first she had hated the 'A-Z' but now decided to humour the girls, knowing they'd continue it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Although in alphabetical order, these chapters are not necessarily in chronological order- for some of them Bechloe may have been established and for others they may not be a couple yet- this also goes for many of the other characters and couples we see. Hopefully it will be made clear whether they are or are not a thing within the chapter you read.**_

 _ **Also, sorry this has taken so long to update! Been busy with work and getting assignments in last minute!**_

D is for Dare

The Bellas were sat around in a circle, eagerly waiting to see where the spin of the bottle would stop and which Bella would be forced to choose the ultimate question- truth? Or dare? It was their usual Saturday night; pre-drinking at the house before going out into town and partying until the sun came up on Sunday morning. They'd already played multiple drinking games and this was the final one before they would head out.

The girls laughed as the bottle landed on Chloe. She grimaced before looking at each of the girls, eager to know what she would pick. She didn't want to pick truth- up until now, she'd managed to subtly avoid answering the questions truthfully about her toner for Beca and whether she wanted to be way more friendly with the captain that she let on, but she was becoming more and more drunk and wasn't sure how much longer she could avoid vodka spilling her feelings. She was just lucky Beca was absent from this night- she'd had stay at Jesse's instead as they had had a massive argument which needed resolving. However, she also didn't want to pick dare- these Bellas could be ruthless. Legacy's mouth was still burning from eating a whole jar of jalapeños earlier.

She swallowed nervously. "Dare."

The girls shrieked with laughter and cheers.

Fat Amy grinned at Chloe. "We've got a good one for you Beale." She winked at Chloe with an evil-looking smirk. "You go to the Treble's house next door, you strip and you skinny dip in their pool."

Chloe looked at Fat Amy incredulously. She knew this was not going to be dignified. However, it could have been worse- it could have involved Beca somehow. "Easy."

All the girls except Chloe and Fat Amy traipsed up to Jessica and Ashley's room- the only room in the Bella house where you could see in to the Treble's back garden and see their pool. Fat Amy had followed Chloe through the bushes for moral support but also to get Snapchat evidence of the dare. Attempting to climb through the bushes was a harder task than usual for the girls as they were not exactly sober.

Chloe reached the edge of the pool whilst Fat Amy stayed hidden away behind the bushes. The Treble house seemed quiet for a Saturday night- the only light that was on was the one coming from Benji's room. The back garden was not lit up, something which made Chloe's dare a little easier to complete without embarrassment. She pulled off her tshirt and stepped out of her shorts without hesitation. She then reached up and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground before slipping out of her underwear and jumping in to the pool. Fat Amy fist pumped the air from her hideaway. "'Atta girl, Red."

Chloe began swimming around the pool, the strong smell of chlorine making her feel sicker than the insane amount of alcohol that was currently in her system. Suddenly she shrieked.

"Benji?!" she exclaimed, noticing that it was the shy Treble she had swam in to.

Benji looked panicked. True to his awkward nature, he was trying so hard not to look at the very naked Chloe in front of him put he also couldn't tear his eyes away. "What… urm… why are you… what's going…are you naked?" he finally stuttered.

"Yeah." Chloe looked surprised. She was not expecting anyone to be in the pool at 1am, let alone them swimming around in the pitch black. "What exactly are you doing Benji?"

"Erm," Benji hesitated. "Magic?"

Chloe laughed. "What kind of magic are you doing in a swimming pool at 1am, in the dark?"

"It's complicated. Plus a magician never reveals his tricks." Benji paused. "Are you not gonna put any clothes on?"

Chloe grinned at Benji, knowing she could have some fun with the awkward boy. "Nah. I'm pretty confident with all of this." She gestured to her naked body and winked at Benji.

The boy clearly became very flustered. Even Chloe could see his cheeks burning red in the dark of the night.

"Um." Benji swallowed. "You… you should be."

Chloe shrugged. "Okay. Well I'm gonna go drink some more. Later Benji." She said as she climbed out of the pool before walking back towards the bushes still unclothed. She glanced back at Benji who was sheepishly walking back towards his own house, attempting to hide the obvious excitement in his swimming shorts.

The girls reunited in the living room of the Bella's house, crying with laughter at what they had just witnessed, and laughing even harder when they saw Fat Amy's video and heard everything that had been said whilst Cynthia-Rose grabbed a pen and began writing in an all too familiar book.


	6. Chapter 6

E is for Exposure

"But they're lovely" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yes Chlo. I'll admit. Your boobs are lovely. But you cannot go around showing them to people just because you're drunk." Beca replied to her girlfriend, who was currently slumped over the counter at the 24 hour fast food shop.

It was nearly 5am and the Bellas had been on a heavy drinking session, celebrating Legacy and Benji. The two had finally admitted their toners for each other and had become official. Not that the Bellas needed an excuse to go out and get drunk- they did it on a regular occasion because why the hell not? However, the night had ended and everyone was either already in a cab on their way home or had staggered to the food shop, in desperate need of a greasy kebab.

"Plus. They're mine anyway. I don't want anyone else perving over my girlfriend's awesome boobs."

"The fact they're yours doesn't stop Cynthia Rose staring at them at least five times a day." said Fat Amy as she shovelled chips into her mouth. Cynthia Rose glared at her before throwing a slice of pizza at her.

"They're nice boobs. What can I say?"

Chloe sighed. "Okay. No more offering to show people my boobs."

"Until we get home. Then I'd be more than happy to see your boobs babe" Beca winked at her before feeding her a bite of her kebab.

A short while later, the girls left the food shop and started on the ten minute walk to the cab rank. There were many other people walking towards the cabs as well as the girls; it was a popular drinking area in which they had spent their night- full of pubs and clubs which were rammed every weekend with people spending their pay check or drowning their sorrows. They were all in high spirits, probably due to the amount of a different kind of spirit which they had consumed, including all of the Bellas- except Chloe. She was lagging behind the rest of the girls, clutching her boobs. Beca slowed down a little and allowed Chloe to catch up to her.

"You're not still upset about this are you?"

"Yes."

Beca reached for her girlfriend's face and playfully squeezed her cheek. "Baby. C'mon. You cannot let this ruin your night. You're drunk and it's making you emotional. You and I know both know you wouldn't be this upset over it if you were sober."

"I just like showing them to people. It makes them happy." slurred Chloe. Suddenly, she grinned. "Fuck it." she exclaimed as she lifted her shirt to reveal her boobs to the world. Beca just about managed to stop her reaching for the clasp of her bra before few drunk guys began wolf whistling at Chloe. They began to approach the two Bellas cat-calling and eyeing up Chloe.

"Hey Red. You should come back to my place and take off the rest. My face is ready to be sat on." A bald guy who stank of alcohol and had a cigarette dangling from his mouth reached for Chloe and slapped her arse. Chloe gasped and ran towards Beca who grabbed her tight. She could see the look of murder on Beca's face as she took a step towards the guy.

"Don't you fucking dare touch my girlfriend."

The sleazy guy looked Beca up and down before glancing at Chloe. "Girlfriend? Fuck that's not right. What's a gorgeous redhead doing with a girl like that?" he gestured toward Beca before addressing Chloe directly. "It's okay honey. I know you're just confused. Probably the drink. Come back to mine and get those beautiful tits out again and I'll turn you back to normal."

"No. I'm not interested. And I'm perfectly normal, thank you. So if you could just move along and let us enjoy the rest of our night."

Chloe and Beca looked at each other, incredulous that this was happening to them. By this point the other Bellas had become aware that the couple were not with them and had wandered back to see what was going on.

The guy looked at Chloe again, staring at her boobs whilst he slowly licked his lips. "C'mon babe. I know you want to."

Appalled that he was treating her girlfriend this way and not taking no for an answer, Beca took a step forward. She tapped the guy on the shoulder and waited for him to turn towards her. Summoning all her strength, she punched him, square in the face knocking him backwards. He looked up towards the girls, blood pouring from his nose.

"Fucking dykes." he spat before staggering back towards his friends who had removed themselves from the situation.

Beca and the rest of the Bellas turned towards Chloe.

"Are you okay baby?" asked Beca as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Fucking disgusting what he just did."

"You should report him."

"Nah, I think Shawshank had it covered. Great punch kiddo. Almost as good as that time I knocked out a kangaroo." 

Chloe smiled at Beca. "Yeah babe. Where did you learn to do that? That was kinda really hot."

"I dunno. I just got really fucking angry. See Chlo. This is what happens when you get your boobs out."

"Oh hell yes." exclaimed Stacie. "I think we have one for the book. 'That time Beca punched a guy who got creepy as shit with Chloe, all because she wanted to expose her delightful boobs'."


	7. Chapter 7

F is for Fire and Fat Amy

The Bellas stumbled noisily into the kitchen of their shared house, just off of Barden campus, dizzy with alcohol in their bloodstream and all in high spirits. The majority of the girls, who had early lectures carried themselves off to bed; they were in 9am lectures but weren't going to miss a Bella night out purely on that basis. Plus, college students went to lectures drunk or hungover all the time, it was nothing new or unexpected. Those Bellas that decided to stay awake, or perhaps were physically unable to sleep because of the tequila in their system, making their heads spin, stayed up, scattering themselves around the house, making themselves busy. Stacie had turned the music system on and was in the middle of debating with Aubrey that a "simple lap dance will not give them away". Like it would make a difference. Aubrey and Stacie's 'secret hook-ups' were about as secret as Lily's psychopathic tendencies. Beca was slumped on one of the stools by the kitchen island, head in her arms, moaning that she could feel the hangover kicking in already. Her red-headed girlfriend had opened the fridge and was swinging on the door handle as she peered inside.

"I'm hungry."

"Eat then." said Beca, deadpan, not even lifting her head an inch to acknowledge Chloe. She was in no mood to deal with the hyperactive drunk mood she knew Chloe was in.

"I want grease. I just need food. You know when you just crave food when you're drunk? When you just want McDonalds? Or a kebab? That would wash the drinks down perfectly. Oh my god. Do we still have that pizza? Beca? Babe?" Chloe turned round to find Beca rubbing her temples and nursing a glass of water.

"Red. I love you but please just shut up and choose something."

Chloe squealed with delight. Beca subsequently winced in pain.

"BACON. BECA. THERE'S BACON."

Beca faked a smile. "I'm happy for you babe."

Suddenly, Fat Amy smashed through the door, holding their World Championship trophy above her head. "I made a cocktail. Shots. Living room. Now. You too Shawshank. Hair of the Dog. Carry on through it and drink man." She hesitated as she looked at Chloe. "Hold up. Is that bacon?"

Chloe simply nodded as she threw bacon into a frying pan, too drunk to notice the mess she was making. She shook the pan once, in an effort to cook the bacon faster before following Beca and Fat Amy out the room and into the living room with the remaining Bellas. Fat Amy began pouring shots for everyone, shouting at Beca to "stop being such a pussy and get back in here and drink".

"Water." was all Beca simply stated. She'd taken one look at the concoction Fat Amy had put together and nearly threw up. She was done drinking tonight.

The girls took their shots, proudly holding up their glasses when they had finished before slamming them down on the coffee table in a final triumph. Fat Amy poured the girls another, and once again they swallowed them down, barely wincing, even though there was enough alcohol in their glass to burn a hole in their throat.

A few moments later, Chloe was aware that she had begun cooking and stumbled in to the kitchen to check her greasy bacon. It was nearly there but not quite the crispiness she liked.

"Here Red. This'll make it cook faster." Fat Amy had followed her into the kitchen and handed her a shot glass. Chloe poured it in the pan.

The flames rose up out of the pan, hot and powerful. The alcohol had reacted with the grease and the heat and set alight as well as igniting both the bacon and grease, burning bright orange, dangerous flames that rose towards the ceiling, black smoke clouding Fat Amy and Chloe.

"Jesus fucking christ!" shouted Beca as she leapt towards the fire with her glass of water. She threw it over the pan, breathing out a sigh of relief as she watched the flames die, whilst she also tried not too throw up from moving so fast, the alcohol unsettled in her stomach.

Chloe ran into Beca's arms, over-dramatically, deciding to make light of the fact she nearly burnt the Bella household down, still merrily drunk. "You saved me baby. My knight in shining plaid." She planted a sloppy kiss on Beca's cheek.

Beca put her arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't ever take help cooking from a drunk Fat Amy again. No matter how much you want bacon." She shot a look at the blonde who was doubled over with laughter.

Aubrey walked in with a fire extinguisher in her hands and the 'A-Z'. "Thought you might want these."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **So sorry this has taken me so long to update. I have no other excuse other than, I just completely forgot I was supposed to be writing this. However, I believe I have found my pace again and so here is letter G for you. Also, I would like to point out that I am from the UK, so if any of this is geographically incorrect or the teams or places mentioned don't actually exist or play soccer, I apologise. And I had to try so hard not to call it football the entire way through! Enjoy…**

G is for Game Day.

The Bellas were all in high spirits, sat in the back of their bus, singing and laughing together, on their way to Barden's soccer team's away game. It was the final game of the season, and if the boys won their match, it would mean Barden University were the champions of their university league. The Bellas had been asked to perform a song and dance routine for the half time entertainment- their performances and win at the ICCA being legendary across America, with many schools jealous of the talent Barden showcased. They were only half convinced that they would get there safely, with Lily being in the driver's seat and already having muttered something about the "last time being a complete accident and unlikely to happen again".

Chloe sat at the back of the bus, rummaging around in her gym bag. She squealed with delight when she came across her desired object.

"Right bitches. Who votes we have a little fun before the show? Shots?" Chloe flashed the bottle of tequila at the rest of the Bellas, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Chloe Marie Beale. No." Aubrey shook her head at Chloe's 'ludicrous' suggestion. "We are Bellas. We must remain professional at all times".

"Oh live a little mom." exclaimed Fat Amy, as she carelessly clambered over the heads of Jessica and Cynthia-Rose, nearly tripping over headrests and getting her feet caught in seat belts, as she made her way to the back of the bus to snatch the bottle of tequila out of Chloe's hands.

Beca put her arm around Chloe and pulled her close to her, giving her a kiss on the side of her head. "This is why you're my girl. Fucking awesome idea Chlo".

"Seriously? You guys are legitimately going to get drunk before a performance?"

The rest of the Bellas turned to face Aubrey, all with a look on their faces which screamed: "Yeah. Why the fuck not?"

"C'mon Bree. It's the last game of the season, it's not a home performance. It'll be funny."

Aubrey simply shook her head and turned away from the rest of the Bellas. Chloe shrugged and gestured for Fat Amy to pass her the tequila.

An hour or two later, the Bella's pulled into the sports arena of the University of Georgia, the team they were visiting for the day. Aubrey stepped out first, prim and proper, to greet the opposing captain and discuss the finer details of their anticipated half time performance. The rest of the Bellas somewhat stumbled or staggered off of the bus, giggling, not being so secretive about the fact that they were all either drunk or tipsy. The girls were led to a changing room and told they could rehearse their performance- instead, Chloe pulled a bottle of wine out of her bag.

"Fuck me. Didn't realise I was dating an alcoholic now" laughed Beca.

"Whose up for getting more drunk?"

"Nah. Chlo. It was fun at first but Aubrey is kind of right. We do have a performance to do and we should remain somewhat professional" Cynthia-Rose stated, whilst simultaneously attempting to drag her eyes away from Stacie who was in the middle of changing into the short, tight crop top she had opted to wear for her performance outfit.

"Stop being boring guys. I'm getting smashed."

A little while later, the girls were waiting at the edge of the pitch, only a few minutes to go before the half time whistle blew and they were expected to perform.

"Erm. Guys."

The girls all turned to the voice which had caught their attention. They looked at Legacy, waiting for her to say what she had to say. Legacy was looking slightly concerned, her eyes fixed to a certain point on the pitch. They followed her gaze to the field, where the game was in full force. It was a close game between the two sides, with each needing to win. There were tough, muscular men, in their zone, running full force up and down the pitch, tackling one another, desperately attempting to win the ball for their team. And there, in the middle of it all, was a very drunk Chloe. She had found her way on to the pitch, and was attempting to pull the whistle out of the referee's hand and around his neck, onto her own. There was a boo from the crowd, as a home player was taken out viciously by Barden's defence and no penalty was awarded.

The Bella's circled around one another, some of them doubled over with laughter, the others concerned for Chloe.

"What the fuck do we do?"

"Well we can't exactly run on and get her."

"Wait. Look." It was brought to the girl's attention by Flo, that the boys had become aware of the pitch intruder and called a time out.

The girls began shouting for the ginger's attention. "CHLOE"

"BEALE. COME BACK."

"CHLOE. STOP. PUT THE WHIST- OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" screamed Beca, as her girlfriend ran away from the ref, and straight towards the soccer ball, which was lying, untouched in the middle of the soccer pitch. She picked the ball up with her hands and ran towards the opposing team's goal. The boys simply let her run past, unsure of how to handle the clearly drunk and extremely attractive girl who was running away with their ball. She stopped, just short of the 16 yard box and paused, adjusting her position slightly. She pulled her leg back, ready to kick.

"She can't kick a ball to save her life. This will go down well". muttered Aubrey.

The ball flew out of Chloe's hand as her right foot made contact with it. The keeper, clearly willing to entertain Chloe's pre-halftime spectacle, made a genuine dive at the ball, attempting to stop it going in the goal. It soared passed his out-stretched hand and landed into the top right hand corner of the net. The crowd, who had begun to see the funny side of the interruption, roared with celebration, as did all the players on the pitch and the Bellas. Chloe ran around in delight, doing an aeroplane celebration as she ran back towards her friends.

"I scored." she simply slurred as she reached the Bellas.

"Yes. Yes, you did babe. And now Georgia's keeper looks mighty pissed you scored against him. That's my girl."

The Bellas all turned to glance at the opposing team's keeper, who was picking himself up off the ground, looking very sheepish, before they burst into laughter.

"Drunk Chloe steals the show at game day. Interrupts the soccer, grabs the ball and scores past the keeper. Alcohol nil, Chloe one."

"Hey girls! I think 'game day' is my G" said Chloe, before she hiccupped and ran towards the trash can.


End file.
